


In the Evening

by suqua (cwsunrise)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Gen, Hospital Gown, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwsunrise/pseuds/suqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, Dean and Castiel have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Evening

**Author's Note:**

> For Nic, drkarayua on tumblr. Was bribed to finish this with some kind of related porny fanart. Hmm...
> 
> A bit of established couple porn.

It was the end of a productive day. 

There was a small den of demons taken care of, local populace back to blissful and ignorant of the shadowy things lurking in the night. There’d been a messy period in which they’d somehow managed to banish Cas that morning. He’d spent a few hours in the local hospital before appearing in time to smite the last couple of demons on their tail.

All in all, a normal day. Save the loss of Cas’ usual outfit. 

“Can’t believe the last thing those sons of bitches saw was an angel in an assless dress,” Dean said, grinning to himself as he poked into the hotel fridge. Nothing really good, since they’d not hit the store up on the way back.

Castiel crossed the room slowly. “It’s a hospital gown, Dean. The gown part of it merely implies-”

“Yeah, I know. You gonna change out of that?”

Nodding, Castiel took a seat at the side of their room’s queen-sized bed. Sam was likely passed out on the full-size in his adjoining room. “Later,” he said, as though the exposed strip in back wasn’t bothering him. It’d bothered Sam a little earlier, mostly because Cas didn’t care at all and walked at ease. Dean’d just found the whole thing hilarious.

“You’re practically naked in that thing,” Dean pointed out, giving up on the fridge and turning around. “Must be- um. Cold.” He had to do a double take, head once again swimming in an important word he’d just said. Naked. 

Cas had chosen to pull himself onto the bed. He was stretched out, propped against the small pile of pillows at the head of the bed and his hands were folded neatly over his middle. The hospital gown had pulled up nearly to mid-thigh, exposing a long length of his legs. His vulnerable, knobbly knees rested side by side. His feet were clean despite having gone barefoot from the warehouse where the demon nest had been. 

Dean was having a hard time holding back from tracing a very slow, gentle circle around Cas’ exposed knee. He knew very well there was a sensitive spot there and it would make Cas swallow hard if he teased him there. Dean cleared his throat, trying his best to look and sound casual. “So...you uh, tired?” 

Staring back at him, Castiel didn’t answer for a moment. This was sort of one of their codes. Dean felt a little skip in his chest, the unrelenting blue of Castiel’s gaze still did that to him. Especially since it always seemed like Castiel was still reading his mind every chance he got.

“No,” Castiel said, watching him. His voice had gone to that especially huskier bedroom tone, sending a sharp spike of arousal to Dean’s middle. “Not tired at all.”

Dean cleared his throat, finding his head scramble a little before he could address what he wanted. “Well...good,” he started. “You want to uh?”

“Fool around,” prompted Castiel, ever so helpful in speeding things along. He even started sitting up, ready to go.

The reddish-pink flush under his freckles was something Dean would never in his life admit to. Castiel hadn’t even said anything dirty, technically. “Yeah. But wait. Just. Stay like that.”

Dean shifted until one knee was on the bed, hand hovering over Cas a moment. He saw Castiel’s body tense, waited a moment before his fingertips landed on his exposed knee. For a moment, his hand didn’t move. Slowly, his fingertips traced around it before resting his palm there. Underneath, Castiel’s skin had gone from cool to warm, a faint tremble that Dean took to be anticipation. He was usually so calm and composed, Dean couldn’t help the small smirk of satisfaction on his face.

His thumb stroked on the outside of Cas’ thigh, tilted his wrist a little so he could slide his thumb to the sensitive spot under Castiel’s knee. His knee jerked away before Dean could do much, a very quiet growl rumbling in Cas’ throat. But he didn’t pull completely away. “Ticklish there, Cas?” Dean teased. 

“Yes,” came Castiel’s indignant but unmistakably aroused gravelly tone. “Don’t pretend you forgot. Again.”

All innocent raised brows and smile, Dean rests his hand on Castiel’s knee again...but he’s all but innocent as his hand abruptly pushed upward and underneath the hem of the gown. “Oh,” Dean said with a certain tilt to his brows. “Right. Almost forgot you were going commando, Cas.”

Castiel didn’t answer, mouth parted as he waited. Dean was so very close to touching him. 

Dean grinned, tilting his body some more until he easily lean over, press his lips to Castiel’s. His hand remained still until Castiel’s body began to push into the kiss, urge his hand to do something. So he tilted his wrist until he could curl his fingers and graze his fingernails back down to his knee...grinning against Castiel’s mouth when he made a soft noise.

Curling his tongue against Castiel’s, Dean ran his nails up and down Cas’ thigh. The hospital gown slid up, Cas’ impatience parting his knees and hiking the end of the gown up to his mid-thigh. His hands had stopped resting at his side, one rising to clasp around Dean’s forearm and try to urge him into actually touching him. The other fisted in his shirt, pulling him in. 

“Cas,” Dean breathed against his mouth, but was kissed before he could continue. A second later, he tried again. “Hold on.” He pulled away, hand untucked from underneath the gown and Cas reluctantly let go of him. “Just gonna...” Dean didn’t finish his own sentence, standing up.

The second Dean stood up and could actually look at this barely debauched Cas, a fresh wave of arousal hit him hard. Just minute ago, pristine. Now laid out on bed, flimsy hospital gown barely covering up just over his thighs. Just shadows hinting toward his cock, hands twitching at his sides. He had half a mind to ask him to touch himself, but really...he wanted to be the one to do that. This time.

He started with his top. Without bothering to separate layers, he pulled the three shirts he was wearing over his head. The sweeping, hungry stare he got from Castiel as he undressed kept the grin on his face. He undressed quickly, the last noise a clang of his belt against the floor as he was left in his boxers. 

Castiel hadn’t moved yet. His mouth was wet from kissing, lips a little swollen and a more flushed shade of pink than usual. When Dean came back to the bed, he brought a knee up and kneeled over Cas with his hands bracing his weight. He leaned over the length of him to kiss him again, chastely and a little off-center. Castiel’s hands came up to press his thumbs over Dean’s jaw briefly, fingertips brushing back into his hair and curling just behind his ears. It was an insistent kiss, one that could’ve left them making out for another twenty minutes. 

“Mm, Cas,” he said with a slight urgency, pulling away to sit on his heels. “You really like kissing, huh?”

“Yes,” Castiel said without a hint of doubt, though a little breathless. “I do. Don’t you?”

Dean’s mouth twitches and he tilts his head a bit. “Well, yeah. But there’s other fun stuff I can do, remember?” He glances down, hands moving to Castiel’s thighs and pushing the little bit of hospital gown still covering Castiel up. He only has to pull it up a bit to completely expose Castiel. He's already aroused, hardening further as Dean looks at him. Dean just examines him for a moment, runs his tongue over his bottom lip, moves his jaw a little side to side.

“Pass me a condom, Cas,” Dean said offhandedly, glancing up when he hears the scrapple of plastic edges while Cas tilts his body to reach for them. There's little finesse there, the box nearly goes flying. Dean tries for casual when he adds, “And the lube.” 

Cas pauses, looks at him with a slight furrow in his brow. “Tonight is acceptable?”

Dean feels a little warm at the concern. As many times as they’ve done this, Cas always considered his well-being to the point that it was embarrassingly endearing. “I’ll be fine. Come on.” 

Both items are in Castiel’s hands in a moment, then held out for Dean to take. He set aside the snap-top bottle of lubricant before he concentrated on the condom. 

It only takes him a practiced moment to get the thing out, carefully held on before he starts to slide it down Castiel’s length. The direct touch makes Cas’ entire body strain, the clench of his teeth unable to hold back the rough groan in his throat. 

As soon as it’s on, Dean leaned over, Castiel’s hands restless at his sides. He was watching Dean, pupils of his blue eyes blown as he waited. When the moment stretched out a half-second too long, Cas made a frustrated noise. “Dean,” he said urgently, hips shifting underneath him. 

“You gotta say it.”

There’s no hesitation: “Suck me, Dean. Please.” The phrase Dean had taught him a long time ago. A thing about Castiel that had surprised Dean’s conventional human brain was that he saw no shame in asking his partner for what he wanted in the language his partner preferred. As a result, Dean had ended up teaching the angel a little dirty talk. Just a little. 

So Dean wet his lips and with fingers gingerly placed around the base, he closed his lips around the tip of Castiel’s cock in a wet kiss. Cas’s hips went rigid before his entire body shuddered, something Dean smiled at as he pressed open-mouth kisses down Cas’ length. He ran the flat of his tongue up from the base, leaving a shiny stripe on the condom, resulting in a broad moan from Cas’ throat. 

When he reached the tip again, Dean slid the tip between his lips with a gentle suck. The resultant jerk of Cas’ hips pushed into his mouth but Dean was ready for that, leaning his head back a little. Cas stilled, so he did the same again, sliding the length into his mouth. This time, Cas could control himself so Dean began to run his tongue under the head, sucking lightly as he took more and more of the length into his mouth. 

Now and then he looked up at Cas, who more often than not was watching him right back. Sometimes when their eyes met, Cas’ eyes would fall closed with a shuddering groan. Other times he would meet his gaze, blown pupils in his blue eyes hazy with pleasure while his mouth hung open. 

Mouth sliding off of Cas’ wet cock with a soft groan of his own, Dean rubbed a hand over the front of his boxers. “Cas,” he rasped, “You ready to fuck me?”

There’s a small, shaky nod before Cas is reaching for him. He’s sitting up for the first time since he laid down, hands finding Dean’s hips and pulling him in. He’s pulling Dean into a kiss, tasting the latex of the condom on Dean’s tongue before he nudges the waistband of Dean’s boxers down his hips. Cas’ hands resultantly tighten over his ass, squeeze and make Dean choke into a laugh. 

At that point, it’s obvious Castiel wants him naked so Dean shuffles the boxers down his thighs before having to awkwardly pull himself up to get them off. At that point it’s funny and they’re both snickering quietly. When Castiel goes to remove the hospital gown, Dean stops him and he’s not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. 

Dean was naked when straddled Castiel’s lap again, hands resting on the back of Cas’ neck and sliding into his hair as he kissed, licked into Cas’ mouth. There was only one hand on Dean’s hip, the other busy with what Dean assumed was the bottle of lube. He didn’t know how Cas had done it, but he’d gotten the knack of opening the thing one-handed pretty damn quickly. Dean honestly suspected he was abusing some sort of angel power, but hey, he wasn’t going to argue. 

Cas’ warm, slick fingers pushed into him gently, knowing exactly how much and how quickly Dean could handle it. Soon, he was gasping broken moans into Cas’ mouth, easing his hips down impatiently as he was worked open. 

“Dean,” Cas murmured over and over against Dean’s, kissing his chin and smudging his lips along his stubbled jaw. He worked Dean open gently, very careful and thorough. 

It was good, very good. But eventually frustrating. “C’mon, Cas,” Dean rasped, teeth gritting. “Give it to me.”

Leveling his hazy gaze with Dean’s, Castiel’s mouth curled up in that weird little smirk. Then he was sliding his fingers out and leaving Dean terribly empty. Cas smeared the lube over his cock with a loose fist, giving a hard swallow as he did. He pulled his hand away, lifting his hand plenty away and resting sticky on Dean’s hip. 

Wetting his lips and looking down, Dean held his breath as he lifted his body up. He took Cas’ dick in hand, positioned himself and lowered down. His muscles tightened as he felt himself sinking down, gasping at every additional inch sliding inside of him. “Fuck,” he moaned, taking a couple deep breaths. 

“Cas,” Dean said, staring down at Cas with a trickle of sweat sliding down his brow. He closed his eyes, letting his body adjust to the thickness of Castiel inside of him. He waited a moment before rotating his hips in a tiny circle, causing Cas’ hands to tighten at his waist and a muffled moan from his throat. Dean smiled at that, bracing his knees a little before starting a slow rocking motion forward and then back onto Cas’ cock.

As he moved, Dean had to bite the inside of his lip as his watched Castiel. The smallest movements of Dean’s body seemed to just wreck him, mouth open without sound coming out. The blue eyes watching him in a daze were almost all black, the hands gripping his hips tight. There weren’t any movements of Castiel’s hips, no desperation on his own end just yet. He was always so surprised, so wondrous of the pleasure he could find in Dean’s body. 

Dean shuddered, dropping his hands to Cas’ on his hips and gripping his wrists. Moving his hips in circles, he grinned when tightening his body made Cas moan and buck his hips up just a little. A tiny loss of control, one he relished in feeling. He continued rocking his hips, tightening reflexively. Castiel began to fidget, little by little, tension in his hands at Dean’s hips. 

Eventually, a small ache started in Dean’s knees. He took that as the cue for Cas’ turn at the wheel so he wet his lips, leaning forward a little and bracing his arms on either side of Cas’ shoulders. “Do it. Fuck me,” he said roughly, watching Cas’ eyes go heavy. He could feel Cas’ hands at his hips move up just a little and the movement of Cas’ feet as he braced his weight a little better. There was only a small pause before Cas was pounding into him, over and over. The sounds from Dean’s throat became somewhat foreign as Cas’ harder thrusts occasionally pushed into him deep enough to send a pulse of that good pleasure shooting up his spine. Dean rarely came from this, but Cas was nearly pushing all the right buttons. 

Dean was gasping for breath when he felt a hand tighten around his cock. “F-fuck, Cas,” he gasped, fists gripping the blanket beneath them. Cas’ hips or knees didn’t get tired like Dean’s could, he could really just keep going like this. Each movement of Cas’ hips pushed Dean’s cock into Cas’ fist. 

It’s the tighter grip at Dean’s hip that makes it obvious Cas is close. He moves one of his hands to the bit of flimsy fabric covering Cas’ chest and rests it there. Cas’ blue eyes squeeze shut and his head tips back, body pushing up into Dean’s as he comes with a groan of Dean’s name.

There’s a moment where Cas has to catch his breath before he’s sliding out of Dean’s body, rolling them to lie on their sides. Their legs entwine as he grips Dean’s cock, the position much easier to slowly grip and tease Dean to orgasm. Castiel pulls Dean into a kiss, wet and much less coordinated than earlier. 

Dean gets to reflect for a second how fucking great Cas is at this one little jerk of his wrist before he’s gasping into Cas’ mouth and coming over his fist. Then he needs a chance to catch his own breath, leaning his forehead into Cas’ as their overheated bodies touch. Cas strokes a hand over his side, which feels entirely too good. 

He’s getting a tiny bit sleepy as Cas sits up to pull off the hospital gown that Dean no longer cares about. When Cas lies down again, even the condom disposed of, he rests a hand on Cas’ ribs and leaves it there. 

The day’s kind of running through his head before Dean remembers a question he hasn’t asked Cas yet. “Hey. You gonna need some new clothes?”

Castiel’s braced on the pillow, one hand in Dean’s hair and leaving shivery little warm trails as they trace around his ear. “I don’t know. I could go get some.” 

“Mmm. You could just wear my clothes,” Dean mutters, eyes closing.

Hands still tracing away absent patterns in his hair, Cas hums. “I could just wear the hospital gown.”

Dean huffs a bit of a laugh. “Yeah, how about not. I think you’ve shown off your ass enough, man.” 

Cas goes quiet a moment, joke lost on him. His hand stills on the nape of Dean’s neck before moving away and resting with a thumb brushing over the handprint on his shoulder. “I’ll retrieve them in the morning.”

Nodding a little, Dean’s a little sluggish as he rests his cheek on the pillow as he let his eyes close. His body’s getting heavier, the weight of the past twenty-odd hours finally pulling him down. “G’nite, Cas,” he murmurs. Then, almost as an afterthought comes a sleepy, “L’you.”

Castiel waits a moment before he quietly responds, “I love you, too. Good night, Dean.”


End file.
